TRUST
by OrangeSodaRain
Summary: When a vision causes Fernclan to leave their home, a strange forest-dwelling clan warmly takes them in. While the clan seem fond of these new cats, Russetpaw and the other apprentices of Fernclan can feel that something's wrong. The young cats know they have to stand up and save their clan, and will do whatever it takes. Even if they're standing alone.
1. Allegiances

**Fernclan**

 _ **Leader**_

Brightstar ~ Cream coloured tabby tom with white paws, a v-shaped nick in his left ear, and hazel eyes.

 _ **Deputy**_

Streamfoot ~ Lithe blue-gray tom with a scar running across his chest, and pale green eyes.

 _ **Medicine Cat**_

Larkpool ~ Small, brown tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.  
 _Apprentice - Sootpaw_

 _ **Warriors**_

Ambersplash ~ Amber-furred tabby tom with green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Meadowpaw_

Hawkstrike ~ Very dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Tinyfeather ~ Small black she-cat with a brown undercoat, and yellow-green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Beepaw_

Silentstorm ~ Blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Fishthroat ~ Large, gray scarred tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Mothpaw_

Whiteleaf ~ Pretty white she-cat with bright golden eyes.

Tumblebranch ~ Brown tabby tom with white legs and dull green eyes

 _Apprentice - Russetpaw_

Jaggedleap ~ Dark gray tom with white paws, and green eyes. Father of Ashkit and Shadekit

Thistlespring ~ Silver tabby tom with spiky fur and yellow eyes

 _Apprentice - Troutpaw_

Emberbird ~ Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf-green eyes

Shadestorm ~ Black tom with faint darker tabby stripes and golden eyes

Creekstep ~ Gray tabby tom with green eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

Russetpaw ~ Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Troutpaw ~ Dark ginger tom with white toes, marbled tabby markings, and pale green eyes

Mothpaw ~ Gray tabby tom with amber eyes, brother of Meadowpaw.

Meadowpaw ~ Silver tabby she-cat with a white splash on her chest and yellow eyes, sister of Mothpaw.

Sootpaw ~ Speckled gray tom with green eyes

Beepaw ~ Small, fluffy cream and white she-cat with very short legs, and a long tail.

 _ **Queens**_

Nightstep - Fluffy black she-cat with a white chin, and golden eyes, mother of: Ashkit and Shadekit

Gingerpelt - Dark ginger she-cat with yellow-green eyes, mother of Russetpaw and Troutpaw.

 _ **Kits**_

Ashkit - Fluffy black tom with a white underside, and golden eyes.

Shadekit - Black tom with white paws, and green eyes.

 _ **Elders**_

Nopelt- Frail furless tom with green eyes.

Mapleflower - Blind calico she-cat with bright green eyes.

 **Snowclan**

 _ **Leader**_

Splashstar ~ Silver-blue tabby she-cat with a fluffy chest and tail, and sea green eyes.

 _ **Deputy**_

Leafdapple ~ Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright green eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat**_

Bramblepool ~ Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, his left eye is blind.

 _ **Warriors**_

Adderstrike ~ Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Birdpaw_

Ebonystep ~ Sleek black she-cat with striking golden eyes

Redfern ~ Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Blueblossom ~ Blue-gray she-cat with white toes and ice blue eyes

Grayfang~ Large gray tom with short fur and orange eyes

Fallingleaf ~ Small calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Nettlestreak ~ Pale brown tabby tom with light green eyes

 _Apprentice, Cherrypaw_

Hollyripple ~ Small black she-cat with golden eyes

Harefoot ~ Dusty brown tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Ambersky ~ Golden tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Bramblewhisker ~ Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice, Honeypaw_

Cloverwish ~ Dull brown tabby tom with bright green eyes, father of Frostleg's kits

Sandbreeze ~ Pale ginger tom with hazel eyes

Ashpetal ~ Pretty silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

Birdpaw ~ Black tom with green eyes

Cherrypaw ~ Calico she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Honeypaw ~ Golden brown tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Queens**_

Frostleg ~ Fluffy white she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Rosekit and Cloverkit

 _ **Kits**_

Rosekit ~ Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloverkit ~ Brown tabby-and-white tom with green eyes

 _ **Elders**_

Breezecloud ~ Small scarred dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Minnow ~ Long-furred blue lynx point she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Hex ~ Black she-cat with yellow-green eyes,

Hawk ~ Dark brown marbled tabby tom with a white splash on his chest, and amber eyes

Tsunami ~ Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Bounty ~ Plump brown tabby tom with a white muzzle


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

Brightstar stared back at his clanmates as they moved through the mountainous region.

Fernclan had been travelling for a moon, maybe two. It was hard for him to keep count when every moment they were padding across landscapes, looking for somewhere they would be safe, safe from the dangers Starclan warned them of.

He always found his mind wandering back to thoughts of how they got here. The reason they were far, far, away from their home, in a land they knew next to nothing about.

Their medicine cat, Larkpool, had a vision from Starclan. A terrible storm would hit their clan, destroying the territory. The Clan had to move to another territory, a territory able to maintain their clan and keep them safe. The clan was weary, tired of travelling for so long. Streamfoot had suggested living in the mountains for a bit. They would adapt to the cold, surely, and if they didn't end up staying, they could travel when Nightstep's kits were named apprentices.

They'd find prey, and there didn't seem to be any cats living there that would challenge them. It would be perfect to rest for a few moons before embarking on their grand journey again. But Larkpool didn't even give a heartbeat to think about it. She repeated over and over that they had to keep going. Disaster would strike them here too. They needed to find the place. The _right_ place.

Brightstar couldn't hold back a sigh. Was Larkpool right? Perhaps she'd just gone crazy. When they came across the mountains, Brightstar realized he would miss having sore paws after they went numb with cold. Streamfoot had told them that their whiskers wouldn't stay frozen for long. It was only a day more of travel, and then they'd be out of the mountains.

They'd gone so far, suffered so much. Was it worth it? He noticed Larkpool chatting with Nopelt and Mapleflower. The old furless tom, Nopelt, was visibly shivering, even though Larkpool and Mapleflower had pressed themselves against both sides of him, trying to keep him warm enough to go on. It would truly be a miracle if the tom survived the cold.

"How can we go on like this..? We have no idea where we're going.." Brightstar muttered to himself, and padded up to the three.

Larkpool turned to him, and purred. "Hello, Brightstar." She greeted him.

Mapleflower twitched an ear, but Nopelt seemed not to realize he had approached.

"I hope you're not pestering Larkpool with complaints. She's been so helpful to me and Nopelt. My bones really aren't suited for this kind of travel.." Mapleflower rasped, and raised her nose to the cloudy sky, as if she could see it with her blind eyes.

Brightstar dipped his head respectfully. "I'm sure you both will be fine." He meowed, although he doubted it himself. "Although.. Larkpool, I have something to ask of you."

Larkpool's gaze hardened, but Brightstar continued. "Are you..Are you _sure_ there's a..safer, better place?"

Mapleflower's ears lowered, and Larkpool stopped walking, whipping around to face the tom.

"Are you doubting me, Brightstar? _Me?!_ " The clan stopped awkwardly to watch the scene.

Brightstar remained calm. This wasn't a time to argue. "Of course not, Larkpool."

Larkpool took a step closer to Brightstar, their noses now almost touching. "I trust in what Starclan sent me. We _will_ find this place. You have faith in me, and in our ancestors, don't you?."

Brightstar moved back, and nodded. "I do."

"Then, we'll keep moving. Whatever happens, Starclan is on our side. I know they are." Larkpool's tail gave a final lash, and she hurried back to Nopelt's side. Hawkstrike gave him a sympathetic look, before turning towards the path ahead.

Brightstar took in a deep breath. Larkpool was right. Starclan could never let anything happen to them. Wherever they went, wherever this place was, they'd be safe as long as their ancestors were with them every pawstep of the way.

He was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hii! This is the first chapter. I hope you like it! I'd really love some constructive criticism (as this is my first fic, heh..). Our little protagonist Russetpaw is introduced! (** **Beepaw's a munchkin cat, by the way.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

The clan was resting in a temporary camp they built in a small hollow. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly, and the sky was a brilliant blue colour. They was a large forest in the distance, the cool breeze whispering through the greenery, and Larkpool was confident that the forest was their safe place.

Russetpaw bit into the small bird she was sharing with Beepaw, ripping off a mouthful. She cherished the taste of juicy prey. Ever since they started travelling, it was rare they got to share moments like this.

Russetpaw was only 7 moons. She was really just an ordinary apprentice, in her mind. She always had her brother, Troutpaw, and her mother Gingerpelt. She had no idea who her father was, but her mother said he was brave, and died during battle. Gingerpelt didn't say anything else, and Russetpaw was suspicious that the clan didn't know either. Troutpaw always mourned the loss of a tom he never knew, but Russetpaw couldn't say she felt the same. She couldn't miss what she never had.

The small cream tabby, Beepaw, had always been her closest friend. She was brought into the clan when she was just a small kit, abandoned by a twoleg. At least, that's what she was told. Beepaw didn't like to talk much about it, and even if she did, Russetpaw doubted she'd recall her past, from how little the she-cat was at the time.

Beepaw licked her jaws, purring. "It feels good to just relax like this.." She mewed.

Russetpaw smiled at her, and they quickly finished off the rest of the bird. Her belly felt warm and full. She began washing her dark ginger pelt.

It had been been day after day of travelling, but now, after they had all rested and filled up, they could run headfirst into their new home. Beepaw clearly couldn't wait. She flexed her small claws, and her tail lashed in excitement.

Russetpaw had just finished washing her belly, giving them a few final licks, when Tinyfeather, Beepaw's mentor, padded up to them. Beepaw dipped her head in respect, and the small dark she-cat smiled warmly in return. She sat down, and curled her tail around her paws.

"How are you doing?" Tinyfeather asked.

"Good!" Beepaw grinned cheerfully. Russetpaw gave a small nod, and stared out at the rest of the clan while the two talked. They all looked so relieved that the forest wasn't far away. _The journey wasn't exactly easy.._ Russetpaw thought to herself, the tip of her tail twitching. She loved her clan dearly, and seeing them all happy put her in a good mood. The journey wasn't easy, but it was worth it. At least, she thought so.

"I wonder how our new home will be." Russetpaw sighed absentmindedly. Tinyfeather's ear twitched. "That's what everyone's wondering." She muttered, and shook off a small bug that flew onto her nose.

Russetpaw nodded. There was a swish of the leaves, and her ears swivelled towards the source of the noise.

Mothpaw emerged with a small, freshly caught mouse in his jaws. It's grayish-brown body hung limp. He padded up to Meadowpaw and dropped it at her paws. Meadowpaw stared at his catch, and purred. She butted him with her head playfully.

"You just _have_ to show off, huh?"

Mothpaw raised his head, and gave a . "It's not showing off, Meadowpaw. I'm contributing to the clan."

Mothpaw and Meadowpaw were 8 moons. Just a moon older than her, Troutpaw, and Beepaw. They were siblings, but Russetpaw couldn't see any resemblance.

Troutpaw leaped to her side, his tail twitching from side to side.

"That was awesome, Mothpaw!" He meowed. "Would you help me with hunting? _Please_? I really don't think I'm that good… But you could even teach the warriors a thing or two."

Mothpaw snorted contemptuously, and turned away. "You're too loud." He gaped his jaws in a quiet yawn, and continued. "I'm not in the mood to waste my time with you. I have better things to do."

Troutpaw stared at his paws, his tail drooping. "Maybe next time, then.."

Meadowpaw turned her gaze towards Mothpaw, and glared. The tabby shrugged and sat down.

Meadowpaw stroked Troutpaw's shoulder with her tail. "He's just grumpy." She whispered.

Russetpaw's tail lashed in anger, and she stood up. She padded right up to Mothpaw.  
Meadowpaw blinked at her, confused, Russetpaw bared her fangs, ignoring the she-cat.

"Of course _you_ would be the problem, Mothpaw." She growled.

Beepaw frowned, and ran up to the four of them. "Russetpaw, wait!"

Tinyfeather chuckled, and rested her head on her paws. "Apprentices are all the entertainment I need."

Troutpaw licked his chest awkwardly, unsure what to do.

Russetpaw glared at Mothpaw. If looks could kill, Russetpaw was sure the apprentice would be writhing on the ground. She wouldn't mind that, really.

"You dumb tom. You're so annoying, I'll shred your pelt!" Russetpaw spat.

Mothpaw sat down, and swiped his tongue over the side of his front paw. "You don't need to raise your voice, Russetpaw."

Russetpaw hissed loudly at Mothpaw.

Their dispute was, however, interrupted by Brightstar's yowl.

"Fernclan! It is time we get moving. Our journey is coming to an end, and I cannot express with words how proud I am of all of you. We've made it this far, and we couldn't of done it without the help of all our clanmates."

Cats began gathering around Brightstar, chattering. Russetpaw was surprised at how energized the clan seemed to be.

Mothpaw grabbed his mouse in his jaws, and padded away to join them. _That's right. You don't want to mess with Russetpaw._ Her tail twitched in satisfaction.

"We should go." Beepaw mewed, snapping her out of her thoughts. She watched as Beepaw trotted to her mentor's side. Russetpaw admired how close Tinyfeather and Beepaw were. Tumblebranch was kind, but he wasn't exactly what Russetpaw was looking for in a mentor

Meadowpaw ran over to help Nightstep with her kits, leaving Russetpaw and Troutpaw alone. Meadowpaw was the motherly type of she-cat. Russetpaw smiled at the thought of Meadowpaw raising kits. It would be moons from now, and she couldn't quite imagine what their new camp would look like.

Russetpaw began padding towards the gathering cats, Troutpaw close behind. They didn't say anything, and the silence made Russetpaw uncomfortable.

Larkpool was standing at the front, her apprentice Sootpaw at her side.

"It seems like everyone's ready to leave, Larkpool." Brightstar meowed, staring at the clan.

Russetpaw drew lines in the ground with her claws. She was starting to get bored.

Larkpool nodded, and they soon began leaving the hollow, heading for the forest.

Beepaw drew back, walking beside Russetpaw. "You know, Russetpaw.."

Russetpaw's ears pricked. "Something doesn't feel right." Beepaw stared at the ground ahead as she walked.

Russetpaw tilted her head slightly in curiosity. "How so?"

Beepaw sighed, and softly shook her head. "Something just feels wrong."

Russetpaw started to feel it too. That feeling deep in her stomach whenever she felt unsure about something. Like a swarm of butterflies were fluttering inside. She forced those feelings down. Larkpool had received a _vision_. She'd receive another if they ever went astray. There was nothing to be worried about.

"It's probably nothing." Russetpaw meowed simply, not wanting to think about it anymore.

"You're probably just anxious." Troutpaw added in, flicking his tail.

Beepaw twitched her ears. "I guess so."

Before they knew it, the sun was no longer shining on their pelts, and they were in the forest.

"I can't wait to catch birds." Ashkit stared up at the trees, on watch for any flying around.

Shadekit nodded in agreement.

"You're only three moons." Nightstep purred. "You'll be apprentices in due time."

Beepaw stopped suddenly, ear ears twitching. Russetpaw stopped awkwardly beside her, and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone, but looks could be deceptive, so she kept on high alert.

Brightstar held his tail up, signalling the clan to stop.

Beepaw stood on her hind legs, trying to get a better view. Her short stature often disadvantaged her.

Russetpaw lifted her head, and tasted the air. There was a strange scent. She didn't recognize it, and the idea of something unknown hiding from sight spooked her.

Nightstep crowded her kits closer to her with her tail, her fur standing on end.

Streamfoot growled, digging his claws into the ground. He turned to Brightstar, and meowed lowly. "We're not alone."

Brightstar narrowed his eyes, but said nothing in response.

The entire clan was silent. Russetpaw could feel her heartbeat quicken. Beepaw's eyes were wide, and she moved closer to Russetpaw's side, crouching down. The trees above them rustled loudly, as if something was moving within the branches.

A she-cat jumped out, landing on the ground in front of their group. Her striped silver pelt bristled.

"Who are _you?_ " She hissed, her claws unsheathing.

Streamfoot opened his mouth to reply, but Brightstar cut him off.

"I am Brightstar. This is my clan, Fernclan." He said calmly.

The she-cat hissed at Brightstar. "Snowclan is hard enough to deal with as it is. Go back to where you came from."

Streamfoot looked surprised. "Are you a rogue, then?"

Brightstar sighed in response. "We had to leave our home. There are kits with us, and we must reside here. It's the only place."

The she-cat's fur flattened. "Oh." She stared at her paws for a moment. "My name's Tsunami. I'm a rogue, as you guessed."

Russetpaw listened intently.

"Snowclan isn't very friendly, you know." She continued. "They allow five of us to live at the edge of their territory, but there's no way they'd allow another clan. If you're looking for somewhere to stay, this isn't the place."

"We could talk with Snowclan, couldn't we?" Larkpool suggested.

Tsunami paused in thought. "I could bring you to their camp, I guess. Just don't blame me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

Brightstar dipped his head. "Thank you, Tsunami."

Tsunami nodded. "Just follow me."

She turned, and padded ahead.

Brightstar and Streamfoot glanced at eachother, before leading the clan after Tsunami.

Russetpaw's ears tipped forward. The fluttering in her stomach got more intense. She closed her eyes, and forced the feelings down again.

The she-cat's words repeated in her head

 _Snowclan is hard enough to deal with as it is_

What would they do now that there was a clan already living there? They would probably be chased out, or they'd battle for territory.

Was Fernclan in trouble?


End file.
